


Phoenix

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comforting a Freind, Depression, Fire, Gen, Poetry, Trauma, i know not how to feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Darling I can hear your heartbreakEvery comma,A tear tracking it’s way down your cheek





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [unfinisheds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708901) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [a note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695459) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 
  * Inspired by [soot-stained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801884) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Please let me know if I stepped on any sore spots! This is my way of saying I love your work finished or otherwise and I want to support you through the crap you've been going through.

Darling I can hear your heartbreak

Every comma,

A tear tracking it’s way down your cheek

 

Tell me what it feels like.

 

Are you writing with the ashes of your old life?

Is charcoal smearing it’s way across the screen?

 

My heart _hurts_ with the echoes of your souls screams

There’s nothing quite as painful as loss

The way it clings to us

 

Standing in the cinders it’s hard to remember

That phoenixes are born from dying embers

 

Darling, I can hear your sorrow

 _Please_ remember that there is always tomorrow

Sometimes times space can get a bit liminal

But remember,

Just because it’s not _finished_ , doesn't mean it’s not _beautiful_.


End file.
